Wątek forum:Gazeta i wywiady/@comment-32472476-20190206162503/@comment-28115493-20190302022240
Jest dosyć późno, a pewnie w drukarni już szykujecie następny numer, więc o tym napiszę parę słów. Gdy zobaczyłem numer przelotem (nie czytając), to pomyślałem, o ja, nic mi się nie podoba, te wszystkie nagłówki działów w 4-y strony świata. (Blacki wie, co też niezbyt podpasowało mi z okładką...), chociaż Artura lubię, więc czułem, że są też + PLUSY. I odłożyłem czytanie. Po przejrzeniu, przeczytaniu większości działów... (chyba wszystkich) muszę przyznać, że jednak NUMER FAJNY. - Temat numeru. Trochę zwięzły i ładny tekst - coś by można z niego jeszcze wycisnąć. Osobiście lubię bardzo tą postać. i w sumie rzeczywiście Pan Weasley pod płaszczem spokoju i uprzejmości, miał niezły temperament - potrawił się wkurzyć. Jego osobowość dobrze oddaje takiego Anglika-ekscentryka, patriotę (Zakon Feniksa i walka za sprawę). Wiele historii z Panem Weasley'em i jego zamiłowaniem do mugolskich przedmiotów, ma często śmieszny finał (kiedy dzwonił telefonem, czy próbował się dostać siecią FIU i zapaćkał dywan Dursley'om. Trochę dziwak (czyt: wariat) "Ale przecież "tylko wiariaci są coś warci" nie?). Chyba dla Harry'ego to ważna postać, bo zastępowała mu taki obraz ojca, jaki kojarzy się z głową rodziny. Fajne są sceny w domu Weasley'ów w Komnacie Tajemnic - zawsze lubiłem, gdy Harry do nich trafiał do Nory. NORA = państwo Weasley. Podsumowując - tekst ok, zachęcił mnie do poczytania o Arturze na wiki. - Cairo w złotym jaju - śmiałem się jak dzieciak, kilka wymian słownych fajnych - zwłaszcza ta ze Snapem - wodniczka - (ja bym powiedział, że pływa najwyżej :) , Knotem (nie ma to jak zwalić na Ślizgonów, ale zręcznie) i Wizengamotem (modele niebezpieczne) (trochę dłuuugi ale jakoś poszło. - Fan Theories - no pozytywnie mnie zaskoczył... i prawie przekonał, co teorii o obskurusie w ciele młodej Ariany. Tylko, że ona zginęła od rykoszetu zaklęcia Grindewalda, jak to było domniemywane niegdyś. Potter był skazany na Gryfindor. Oni już razem usiedli w pociągu ze sobą. Jest coś takiego, że jak z kimś siądziesz w piaskownicy, to wiesz, z kim wolałbyś się bawić) :) - Piórem Rity Skeeter - Tekst o Snape - miał śmieszne momenty, ale czemu jest tym "Agentem muzycznym" to nie rozumiem? Chodziło Ci może o menagera? Image Snape'a bardziej przypomina gotyckiego wokalistę. Coś jednak w tekście było fajnego. Keep up the good work. - ONE shot. Tekst o Cho - nie przypadł mi do gustu, ale oddałaś w nim wiele emocji, targających sercem nastotatki, która chce się zakochać... i nie może. Chyba nie warto tak przejmować się, co pomyśli Harry, czy inni ;) chłopcy. HP od kuchni - no jeden z najlepszych tekstów w numerze, tak pode mnie - bo temat ciekawy i chyba ktoś go kiedyś poruszał w gazecie. Obraz książek i filmów Harry'ego Pottera diametralnie się zmienia. W 5 części czuć, że to już jest trochę książka dla dorosłych. Śmierć Syriusza, to dla Harry'ego już pierwsza bolesna - bo bezpośrednia - strata ukochanej osoby, taki rollercoaster i krok w dorosłość. Ale też zobaczcie że tu zaczyna się wielki projekt pt. Legilimencja / powrót do przeszłości / manipulacja uczuciami Harry'ego przez Voldemorta. Tu dochodzi też do zetknięcia się ze złem w świecie, które jest bardziej niedosłowne (można to też przyrównać do zagrożeń jakie wiążą się ze światem internetu dziś - poznawaniem innych ludzi za pośrednictwem neta i zaufaniem innym, cóż, trzeba być ostrożnym i umieć odróżniać różne intencje ludzi - też zauważać te dobre). Trudne do sprecyzowania. VI część to horkruksy i czające się zło, które wtargnie potem do Hogwartu i zabije jego dyrektora - symbol stabilnego i dobrego świata uosabianego przez Dubmledore'a. Dwie pierwsze części mają charakter baśniowy, trochę jak z Disneylandu. Rzeczywiście wzrastająca siła Voldemorta jest odzwierciedlona w filmach. Ale też dwie ostatnie książki (te najgrubsze?) to też opowieści o największej dynamice zdarzeń i rozwoju magicznych zdolności (teleportacje, horkruksy i ich poszukiwanie). No to już jazda bez trzymanki. Ciekawy temat poruszyłeś - dla starszej publiczności :) Wspomnienia w co się działo na HP też fajne. No, Is the Alice zgarnęła wszystko, trochę jak Ronaldo w piłce nożnej. ps. na walentynki brakowało mi pary: Fenrira Greybacka.... z jakimś duchem, zeby nie mógł go zjeść. Fajny numer. Gazecie stuknęła 30-ka. Dbajcie o nią!